


Santa's Lap

by Larrygustavsson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygustavsson/pseuds/Larrygustavsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Santa for his Christmas present and Santa gladly gives it to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Lap

Harry worked in the small clothes store inside the mall; he was the cheeky 19 years old with some amazing curls, pale skin and bright, big, green eyes.

It was Christmas and the mall set up a gigantic tree and all kind of ornaments.

"Have you seen the Santa guy?" Nick asked as he folded some clothes. Harry chuckled shaking his head making his curls move side to side

"No but I feel bad for him, it must suck being in a Santa costume all day long" The curly haired said as he stepped outside the small store and glanced at the gigantic Christmas tree, he looked a little further; finding a long line of kids waiting to talk-pretty much just ask for gifts- and take a picture with Santa. 

"Look at all those kids" Nick hummed as he looked at them and chuckled, planning something in his mind. “I bet you can’t go there and be the cheeky devil you are" Nick challenged Harry 

"What? Me? Cheeky?" Harry asked with an innocent voice and wiggling his eyebrows, in a flirty way, towards his taller friend and work partner. Nick laughed and shoved him playfully

"If you go there and seduce Santa, I’ll pay you back what I owe you" Nick said with a smirk plastered to his lips. The curly haired widened his green eyes and started laughing 

"You’re a prick" He said, shoving his friend in a playful way. In all honestly Harry was quite a cheeky lad and he wanted some Christmas fun…"It’s probably some fat bloke" Harry turned to Nick with a devilish smirk on his face “and probably straight”

"You don’t have to sleep with him. Just get him excited" Nick said and walked to Harry, patting his friend’s back. “You’re Harry, for fucks sake, you will turn him” Nick insisted “C’mon! some Christmas fun, Harry" Nick said chuckling to himself. Harry started thinking. He wouldn’t lose anything right? And maybe also Santa needed some interesting request this year… It would be harmless or at least that’s what Harry told himself.

"Okay, I’ll do it but you get in the line and call me when it’s your turn " the curly haired said and Nick smirked “This will be epic" Nick said; brushing his hair away from his face and made his way to the line of kids. Harry laughed and stared at him for a while before getting back to work. This would be fun, maybe Harry could ask for a dildo or some dirty thing. 

 

 

*

 

After a half an hour, of him waiting, Nick finally texted Harry and the green eyed ran to the line leaving Cara alone in the shop.

"Just two kids left" Nick said with a smirk on his face. Harry laughed and looked at Santa, then back at Nick 

"What will you ask for Harry?" Nick asked smirking and arching his brow smugly 

"That’s a secret" Harry smirked and saw the kid in front of him walk to sit on Santa’s lap, swing his short legs. Harry smiled and tried not to laugh, this would be rather interesting and hilarious. The curly haired took his time to stare at Santa, though the only thing Harry could see were his thick eyelashes, eyes and nose. 

The kid finally left Santa’s lap and Harry fixed his shirt hearing a small chuckle coming from Nick before walking to Santa-which blue eyes went wide- and sat on his lap wrapping one arm around Santa’s neck in a very suggestive way. Santa wrapped one arm around Harry’s hips and looked at him with questioning blue eyes. 

"Hello Santa" Harry said widening his eyes and smiling to make his dimples show

"Hello. What’s your name?" Santa asked still looking questioningly at Harry, with bright blue eyes. 

"Harry…. “The curly haired said shifting in the guys lap and smirking, when Santa tensed slightly 

"Harry? What can I get you for Christmas?" Santa asked eyeing the good looking guy on his lap. 

"Mhm I don’t know… I want too many things" The curly haired said chewing his bottom lip. Harry started playing with Santa’s beard. the guy behind the costume smirked 

"What kind of things?" He asked giving Harry’s hips a soft squeeze and pulling him closer 

"Well I get horny all the time and my fingers are not enough for me" Harry pouted looking at Santa, trying not to smirk when he felt the blue eyed boy tense even more

"Really? And what can we do to fix it?" Santa asked with a soft, voice trying to ignore the delightful pressure that Harry’s body was adding on his crotch 

"Mhm I don’t know. I was thinking of a dildo or vibrator…. But…. maybe I can use….." Harry moved his sneaky hand to Santa’s belt and smirked “Something else" he whispered feeling Santa’s grip around his hips tightening.

Mission accomplished. Harry smirked, sitting there for a while then stood up “thank you Santa" Harry whispered into his ear. He patted Santa’s thigh and walked back to the store being followed by Nick and Santa’s astonished blue eyes. 

 

 

*

 

Harry was arranging some delivery on the phone, when a blue eyed boy –Santa- walked inside the small store. He looked up and smiled, just the way he smiled to every client. 

"Harry" the boy called his name…

How did he know his name? How did he know where to find him? Wait….. The curly haired have heard that voice before. He frowned and tried to remember where he had seen him as the incredible fit boy walked to him. 

Harry stare at him, racking his eyes over the boy’s body, his board shoulders, strong arms, amazing thighs, until he finally reached his eyes and saw that familiar blue in them. 

"Santa" Harry mumbled to himself. The blue eyed boy smirked and leaned over the counter 

"Smart one I see" Santa said smugly, flickering his eyes and grinning at the gorgeous, curly haired lad. “Call me Louis" the blue eyed said, smirking at Harry, with a devilish glint in his ocean blue eyes. “I came to give you an early Christmas present, Harry" 

 

 

*

 

"Fuck" Louis said shoving Harry into the wall as he kissed the green eyed roughly, nipping at his bottom lip, causing the younger boy to moan and wrap his arms around Louis neck. Louis slid his hands roughly down Harry’s long, delicious legs, and placed his hands under Harry’s thighs, lifting him up and shoving him up against the wall some more and roughly . 

"Shit" Harry groaned. He was painfully hard; he’s been hard since they made their way to Louis flat. “Oh fucking hell" Harry gripped Louis shoulders tightly, and leaned down to bite Louis neck, as the eldest rolled his hips into Harry’s own ones, while kneading Harry’s small arse. Pressing their erections together, and thrusting into Harry’s hips. Harry just met this boy- in one of the most awkward ways- but he didn’t seem to care at all, he wanted Louis, badly, it just turned Harry on like crazy how easily Louis lifted him, and shoved him against the wall. 

The older male started walking towards his room, with a tight grip on Harry’s arse. 

"Harry" Louis groaned as he felt Harry’s red, plump lips against the flesh of his own neck.

Harry landed on the bed roughly, as Louis took off his own clothes, desperately. He ripped his own shirt and unzipped his jeans quickly, while Harry did the same, just as eager as Louis. 

"Roll over" Louis demanded in a low growl. Harry did as the older man said and rolled over, sticking his arse in the air. Louis moaned at the sight and got on his knees behind Harry’s arse, squeezing his pale bum cheeks and then pulling them apart. 

"Mhm" Harry moaned into the sheets, biting them and bucking his arse back. 

Louis smirked; trailing kisses down Harry’s spine, feeling desire and hot lust pumping through his veins. Louis spread Harry’s cheeks open with one hand, smirking to himself and chuckling.

Louis lips travelled further and smirked when he heard Harry’s whimpers as he bit one bum cheek then sucked on it roughly, leaving a purple bruise on the pale skin.

“LouIS!!” Harry moaned closing his eyes wanting to feel Louis inside him already. But the eldest didn’t have that in mind yet. He wanted to make Harry cum twice that day. Wanted to make him cum without touching the throbbing cock of his. So he leaned down and spread Harry’s milky cheeks with both hands exposing his tight, pink hole. Louis moaned at the sight, wanting to eat Harry out, wanting to make that cheeky, curly haired boy squirm under his tongue. Louis stuck his tongue out and gave Harry’s rim a lick, feeling the sensitive nerves and muscles clench under his tongue. The blue eyed smirked and started lapping his tongue for a few times, loving how responsive the other boy was, how vocal he was.

“LOUIS!!! OH SHIT” Harry moaned, way too loudly, and way too soon. Louis dug his nails into Harry’s pricked, pink hole and pulled more skin out, pointing his tongue and poking Harry’s hole with it. He would suck a few times as hard as he could, hearing Harry’s whimpers and moans. Louis smirked against Harry’s hole and hummed, sending vibrations to the rim of nerves, making Harry arch his back

“Oh shit yes yes yes yes” Harry moan making Louis want to hear more of those delicious sounds, coming out from Harry’s plump, red lips.

Louis pulled more skin out and stuck his tongue inside Harry’s tight heat, making the boy writhe in pleasure and whimper, making desperate sounds wanting to feel more and more of that delicious tongue.

“Ohhhhh, Louis, yes oh please don’t stop” Harry started begging, not even processing the words before they left his mouth. He just felt that warm, skilled tongue inside him and he just started bucking his hips back, wanting to feel that tongue further up in his tight insides.

Louis squeezed Harry’s bum cheeks roughly, while he tongue fucked Harry pointing his tongue, pushing it in and out of Harry’s hole while the curly haired moaned and fisted the sheets with his hands, a thin layer of sweat covering his back. Harry felt that pool of warmth inside him, forming slowly. The younger boy moaned desperate for release and was about to tug his length, when Louis groaned against the tight hole and swatted his hand, making Harry groan and grip the sheets once again

“Wanna make you cum like this” Louis mumbled against the pink skin and shoved his tongue back inside, and then pulled it back. Harry whimpered, wanting the tongue back inside him. Louis chuckled and sucked on the rim, then lapped his tongue slowly, curling it and the pressing it flat against the flesh.

“F-fuck LOUIS I THINK IM GONNA-“He didn’t have time to finish the sentence. The curly haired came hard into the sheets, making a mess in the brown duvet, making Louis feel proud of himself and insanely hot, because of the sounds Harry was making. Louis groaned more desperate, riding out Harry’s orgasm, and bit in the skin, his own cock left untouched.

“LOUIIIISSSS!!” Harry yelled. No one’s ever made him came by just rimming him, especially not a stranger. Louis kept lapping his tongue until Harry fell into the bed, pressing his head into the pillow “Ohh” he moaned making Louis chuckled as he stood up.

“Don’t move” the older boy said.

Harry frowned but he stayed there, while Louis walked out of the room. Harry turned into his back and stared at the ceiling, tapping his fingers on his sweaty stomach…

Louis walked back inside, after a few minutes; wearing a Santa hat making Harry arch his brow “You said you could use something else” Louis explained as he hovered over Harry and smirked, pressing his lips against Harry’s. The curly haired chuckled and kissed Louis back just as rough, biting the tongue and moaning softly. Louis pulled back catching Harry’s lip between his teeth, drawing a small amount of blood, making Harry whimper once again.

Louis chuckled lustfully and coated his fingers with lube, staring deeply into Harry’s dark, green eyes.

“You’re a cock slut aren’t you? Even for Santa’s cock” Harry blushed at the comment and just spread his legs, answering Louis question with a smirk and red cheeks.

Louis groaned and gave Harry’s cock one tugs to bring it back up again, standing against Harry’s stomach.

“Oh” Harry moaned feeling the warm hand in his cock and groaning when it quickly was pulled away. The curly haired opened his mouth to protest but he couldn’t say anything, because Louis slid one finger inside without warning.

“Yes!” Harry moaned, feeling the finger sliding inside with ease. Louis smirked and leaned down to latch his lips to the soft flesh of Harry’s neck as he kept sliding his finger in and out of him. Harry moaned and brought his hands to Louis hat, he was going to pull it away, when Louis slid two more fingers inside Harry all at once, making Harry gasp a moan

“The hat stays” he growled looking at Harry, while pushing his three fingers further inside.

Harry nodded closing his eyes and moaning, feeling that burning inside, that pleasurable burning of being stretched.

Louis fixed the hat with one hand and with the other; he pushed in until his knuckles were against Harry’s smooth cheeks. He didn’t push them out; he just started curling them inside the younger boy, making him throw his head back

“Fuck fuck” he gasped feeling pleasure and melting when Louis found that bundle of nerves inside of him. Forgetting about the burning pain.

“Louiss!!” he yelled in pleasure as the boy with dark, blue eyes smirked and kept brushing his three fingers against Harry’s prostate, wanting Harry to remember him, wanting Harry to think what he will ask for Christmas next year.

“You’ve been naughty, Harry” The eldest whispered taking Harry’s earlobe between his lips sucking it, nibbling it.

Harry found it extremely hot when Louis would suck whichever spot of his milky skin; it gave him relief from the burning desire that was eating him inside out. The curly haired nodded at Louis question and started moving his hips wanting Louis to move, to thrust his fingers.

“Tsk tsk Harry, stay still” he said placing his free hand on Harry’s hip, pressing him down, onto the bed, so he couldn’t move. Louis started thrusting his fingers in and out of him making Harry moan over and over again.

Louis kept sucking Harry’s collarbones, neck, pretty much sucking anything his lips could find. after a few minutes he pulled his fingers out

“I think it’s enough” he said finally paying some attention to his achingly, hard cock. The blue eyed squeezed some lube into his hand then coated his hard shaft, giving it a few tugs and moaning at the coldness.

Louis groaned and placed himself in between Harry’s legs spreading them a bit wider and lining himself in Harry’s entrance moaning, pressing the head against Harry’s tight hole

“Do it already!” Harry demanded, desperately and pushed his hips down forcing Louis into him, moaning loudly, finally getting what he truly wanted. Louis groaned, Harry wasn’t in control, Louis was and he wouldn’t stand that behaviour from Harry. Louis growled under his breath and pushed all the way inside not giving time for Harry to adjust to the thicker cock that was now inside him.

“FUCK LOUIS!” The curly haired yelled at the top of his lungs, the burning of being stretched more powerful now, more painful but insanely pleasurable.

Louis moaned, Harry was so tight, as if he never fingered him. The eldest started his fast and hard thrusts right away, throwing one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder and gripping onto it, as he slammed into the younger boy that was laying before him, with legs wide open for him.

Harry felt pleasure as Louis slid inside then quickly pulled back, savouring every hard thrust. Louis somehow managed to go in deeper and deeper, something Harry thought was impossible.

“Fucking like that slut? That’s what you wanted from Santa?” Louis growled, feeling Harry’s tight heat around him, adding the right amount of pressure to his throbbing cock.

“Yes yes yes!!!” Harry yelled arching his back and breathing rapidly. Feeling Louis going in and out at a fast peace.

Louis smirked and switched his thrusts, changing the angle, finding Harry’s prostate. The blue eyed boy, covered in sweat and still wearing the hat, thrust right into Harry’s prostate hitting that spot with every single thrust, making Harry a moaning mess under him.

“Fuck yes so good, oh FUCK ME RIGHT THERE” Harry yelled throwing his head back and whimpering in pleasure. He bit his swollen lip and started moving his hips down, to meet Louis thrusts.

“Fuck Harry” Louis moaned, thrusting even faster and going deeper, causing the curly haired lose every drop of sanity that was left in his body.

“YES LOUIS FUCK ME” Harry moaned, shamelessly loud, enjoying every second of it.

For some minutes the only sound in the room was skin slapping skin, rough gasps for air and moans between some grunts, coming from both of the boys, mixed with filthy words.

Louis started to feel his orgasm forming, waves of pleasure running through his body. He moaned, desperate for release and placed both of Harry’s legs over his shoulders. Louis thrust even faster than before, bringing one hand to pump Harry’s hard cock.

“LOUIS LOUIS LOUIS!!” Harry moaned clenching on purpose around Louis wanting to make him come.

Louis threw his head back and squeezed Harry’s length, making him come in his hand and stomach. The curly haired moaned and yelled out in pleasure, throwing his head back and clenching around Louis, making the eldest boy shot up inside him, filling him with warm cum.

Harry moaned at the warmth and Louis quickly pulled away keeping Harry’s legs over his shoulder, leaning down to lap his tongue over Harry’s sensible hole ,licking the cum that slipped out, and moaning making a shiver run down Harry’s spine, wanting to pull back but at the same time push down, into the tongue.

Louis finally fell on his back between the pillows and gasped for air.

Harry was gasping for air and sprawled out on Louis bed “I guess…. I got an early Christmas present?” Harry asked still trying to catch his breath, turning to look at Louis.

Louis laughed and shook his head “That was just a taste of your Christmas present” he smirked and kissed Harry again.


End file.
